


Five Feathers of Death

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-04
Updated: 2008-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: Jim and Blair discuss comic books





	Five Feathers of Death

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's notes:** I wrote this as an Obsenad quite a while ago, now. Total silliness...

"Hey, Chief. Returning to your childhood with the comic books, huh?"

Jim fingered the ratty comic sitting on the table. The cover was faded and already looking brittle, and the scent of old, cheap paper tickled his nose.

"And that is a perfect example of the interaction between context and perception. You perceive a context for comic books that makes them fit only for kids, whereas I'm seeing a sophisticated satire on broader popular culture within the textual references of the more specific pop culture of comic books. Plus a general study on the nature of alienation and belonging."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were into media studies, Chief." He suddenly looked enlightened. Sensitive fingers snapped just the right way for the maximum amount of noise. "But wait - isn't Molly into the whole media studies thing?" He took a closer look. The colours might be faded but they were still garish. "Howard the Duck. Master of Quack Fu. Five Feathers of Death or..." 

He broke off and looked up to see Blair striking a pose that communicated any number of strange things, but certainly didn't scream the readiness to kill with your bare hands. "Enter the duck," Blair said in a strangled noise that might have been a duck impression. Jim stared for a long, long moment.

"Your stance needs work, Bruce," he said, and went to get a couple of beers from the fridge.

"Howard, Jim. It's Howard."


End file.
